Octopus Invasion
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Eriru sends octopuses all over the school and makes the boys horny. Warning: Rape and YURI (girl x girl)


Octopus Invasion

A Pichi Pichi Pitch Fanfic

WARNING: INCLUDES RAPE AND SOME YURI (Girl x Girl)

**Sayuri****: Hey everyone, this is my first original Mermaid Melody Fanfic so I hope you enjoy. Also, this is my first Yuri (Not shoujo-ai) Fanfic, so if you don't like this, please leave and read something else. **

Deep in the sea, there resided a castle where the Dark Lovers resisted. "Gaito-sama! Please forgive me!" Yuri begged. Gaito ignored Yuri's plead and walked away. "So far, we haven't captured any mermaid princesses! You expect me to be proud?" Gaito glared at her. Yuri put her head down. "I'm sorry Gaito-sama." Yuri mumbled. Maria and Izuru came into the room holding hands. "Shame on you Yuri." Izuru teased. "Hush both of you. You should all be ashamed of your defeats from the mermaid princesses." Gaito shouted. "Humph, he's a pretty bossy narcissist." Maria sighed. Izuru stroked Maria's chin softly. "We don't have to listen to Gaito-sama Maria-chan." Izuru whispered. Maria blushed, "Yeah…" Izuru leaned into Maria's face for a passionate kiss. They then started making out. Izuru then licked Maria's neck. "Stop…Izuru…" Maria moaned. Yuri watched them make love to each other. She was disgusted. "Both of you are disgusting!" Yuri spat. Izuru and Maria stopped at what they were doing and glared at Yuri. "None of your business you little pest." Maria hissed. Yuri looked away. "I heard all of you got scolded." Eriru danced into the room, chuckling. "None of your business you dumbo." Yuri snapped. "You made failures too you know." Maria reminded Eriru. Eriru twirled around and her scary face came on. "You shut up bimbo!" She yelled. Maria turned her face away. Gaito then came into the room holding a jar. "Eriru, I trust you on the next job. Take this jar." He handed the suyo (Note: Suyo are water demons and they are called that in the mermaid melody manga.) a jar. "What's in here Gaito-sama?" She asked. "This jar is filled with tentacles that make human men horny and they start raping females. You will use these octopuses to squirt ink onto a male and they will sense the mermaid princesses." Gaito explained. "I get it now!" Eriru squealed. The other suyo watched in jealousy. "Why does she get the job?" Maria whined. "Please give me another chance Gaito-sama!" Yuri cried. Gaito glared at them. "Shut up you little whores!" He shouted. "Your punishment is coming soon!" He walked away. "I'll be leaving now!" Eriru squealed. She disappeared in less than a second.

"Lucia-chan!" Hanon squealed with delight. "What is it Hanon?" The pink mermaid asked her best friend, "Today is the annual singing test in music class today!" Hanon answered. Lucia then became nervous. "Oh, I know I'm going to fail it." Lucia groaned. Hanon smiled and slapped her friend on the back. "Just try your best!" She said. Lucia smiled, "Thank you Hanon." Suddenly, Rina came walking towards them. "Hey guys, ready for school?" She asked. Lucia and Hanon nodded, "I'm excited for music class today." Hanon told Rina. "You were blabbering about that for days now Hanon." Rina chuckled, "I don't have a good feeling about the test." Lucia said. "Oh well, not our problem." Rina and Hanon laughed. "You guys are so mean." Lucia said, feeling a little hurt. As the girls approached the school, Eriru was behind the gate laughing. "Octo-chan, go into the school and squirt ink all over the boys ok?" She asked them. The octopi nodded and sprang out of the jar and into the school. _Gaito-sama will be so proud of me that he will throw all of the other girls away!_ Eriru cackled to herself.

"Ahhh…." Yuri moaned as Gaito was licking and caressing her breasts. "Are you enjoying your punishment right now Yuri?" Gaito asked. Yuri sheepishly nodded. "Give me more Gaito-sama, more and more." She sighed. Gaito looked at Izuru and Maria, who were right next to him having fun. Izuru sucked Maria's nipples and caressed them as well. "More Izuru…More…" She moaned. Izuru smirked and laughed. "I'll give you more if ya want." Just as she was about to continue though, Gaito stopped her. "Stand still." He told Izuru. Izuru blushed and stood still. Gaito then inserted his member behind her. "Ahhhh…." Izuru screamed. "Does it feel good?" Gaito asked. Izuru nodded. Gaito then continued to thrust into her and Izuru then continued to scream. "Gaito, I'm gonna cum!" Izuru screamed. Gaito smirked, "You dirty little girl." he whispered. Gaito then stared at Maria. "Gaito, can you fuck me?" She asked. Gaito shook his head, "No way am I going to."

As Lucia, Hanon, and Rina came into their classroom, Lucia saw Kaito waiting at his desk. "Yo Lucia!" Kaito called out. "Hello Kaito." Lucia blushed. Lucia had a huge crush on Kaito since she rescued him from drowning many years ago. He was one of the most popular guys in her grade as well as the entire school liked him. "Ready for the test today?" He asked Lucia. Lucia shook her head, "I'm going to fail!" She said. Kaito chuckled. "I know you'll do well." He said to her. Lucia blushed. _Kaito just gave me encouragement! _She giddily thought. Soon, their teacher named Taro Mitsuki came in. "Good morning class, right now, we will be having students taking the annual music test. Please stand up and sing for the class so I can give you a grade." He said. "First up is Lucia Nanami." He called. Lucia stood up. She felt so nervous because the whole class was eyeing her. _I don't think I can do it!_ She thought. Kaito gave her thumbs up. Lucia smiled, _Thanks Kaito. _Just as she was about to sing though, Octopuses came into the room and landed on all of the heads of the male students and teacher in the class. "Kyaa!" The girls squealed. "What's going on?" The boys asked. "Pii, Pii!" The octopi squealed and squirted ink onto their heads. The guys then blushed and started walking around like zombies. All of the girls screamed and ran to the corner of the room. "Come to me…" They murmured. "Ahhh!" Lucia screamed as Kaito pinned her to the wall. "Give me your body!" Kaito told her lustily. Lucia shook her head. "No!" She yelled as Kaito kissed her on the lips. Kaito then put his hand in her panties and stroked. "Ahh…" Lucia moaned. Taro Mitsuki approached Hanon. "Sensei! What's wrong with you?" Hanon worriedly asked. Taro pinned her to the wall and stripped her off. "No! Sensei!" Hanon screamed as he inserted his member into her. All of the other boys caught a female and started raping her. Soon, the classroom was filled with moans and groans. Meanwhile, Rina punched as many boys as she could so they could not rape her. _This must be their doing!_ She thought. Rina then opened her pearl. "Green pearl voice!" She shouted. She soon was transformed. Eriru came into the room, "Mwa ha ha hah ha!" She cackled. "I knew it was your clan's doing!" Rina shouted. Eriru laughed, "So? I released octopuses into the classrooms to find you mermaid princesses!" She twirled. "Prepare for your defeat!" She laughed. Rina glared and started to sing Super Love Song. "Starlight! Hikari no!" She sang. She then continued to sing until the boys fainted. Lucia and Hanon huffed and puffed. "Guys! Transform!" She shouted. They nodded and transformed. "Pink Pearl Voice!" Lucia shouted. "Blue pearl voice!" Hanon shouted. They soon transformed and finished the song. "Love Shower Pitch!" They both shouted. "Shit! Gaito will not be happy!" Eriru screamed and faded along with the octopi.

Kaito opened his eyes. "Kaito!" Lucia cried and hugged him. "Lucia, what just happened?" Kaito asked. "Nothing happened, I was about to sing for our test today. Thank you for the encouragement." She told him. Kaito smiled, "It was nothing." Taro then woke up, "I don't know what just happened, but we need to continue. Lucia sing!" Taro said. Lucia took a deep breath and sang off key. In the end she got an F. "Aww… I knew I was going to fail the test." Lucia moaned. Hanon touched her thigh, feeling depressed. "Ugghh…I got raped." She moaned. Tears came out of her eyes. "It is their entire fault." Rina said. Tears dripped out of Lucia's eyes. "It really hurt." She sobbed. "It's ok." Rina comforted them.

In the lair, Gaito glared at Eriru. "I'm really sorry Gaito-sama!" She apologized. Gaito sighed, "You will get a special punishment later Eriru." He sighed. Eriru put her head down in misery. Gaito touched Eriru's breasts. "Ahh…Gaito-sama!" Eriru cried. Gaito pulled her clothes off elegantly, leaving her naked. "You'll enjoy this punishment even more than the other girls." He whispered. He pinned her to the wall and started kissing her. "Hope you were prepared because it's going to hurt!" He said and slammed his member into her. "Ahhhh!" She screamed.

The end

Please leave reviews


End file.
